union_of_sovereign_nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charter:Union of Sovereign Nations
The First Charter of the Union of Sovereign Nations, 1/22/14 ________________________________________________ The Charter provided before you will serve as a document to stabilize those who wish to gain by means of progression and to protect the rights of their citizenry. All those who abide under this document are hereforth allied to one another, and must abide by the rules of this Charter thereof. Any attack made on another Nation under the protection of this document will result in heavy sanctions. This will be the highest form of law in the USN, and no other document may ever be held above its status. ARTICLE I Article I of the Union of Sovereign Nations serves to establish the power of the Congress. Congress shall be composed of a Senate, of which every Nation is provided the rights to have two of. There shall be no more than two Senators from a Nation at any one point in time. Congress shall be the main Legislative body of the USN, creating bills and codes for the entire Union. There shall be one Director of the Congress, who speaks on behalf of the body and presents final passed legislation to the Chancellor to ratify into law. The Director of Congress will be able to call for floor votes, and may call an period of debate in which a law may be discussed and thought over before a final vote. The Director of Congress will be elected by a majority vote of the Congressmen. The Director shall only get one vote on each matter, unless a tie has occurred in which the Director will break the tie. The Director shall receive a compensation of 15 Credits per term in office, suitable for the hours of work and thought they put into the USN. There shall be a Vice Director of Congress, who may also table bills for a floor vote only after the Director has refused to table the given document. The Vice Director may send a law to the Chancellor to be ratified. The Vice Director shall also be the leader of Congress if such a period of the following were to happen: The Director goes into a period of absence lasting over more than 3 days, the Director were to be incapacitated due to the results of foreign or domestic actions, or if the Director where to step down for any reason. Each Congressman shall serve as many terms as he/she wishes, so long as the nation provided will have them. Each Nation may create their own way of electing the Congressmen, so long as the populace of each Nation gets to determine their representation and the Central Government Powers of each entity do not interfere with or change the outcomes of elections. Each Nation is entitled to have the populace decide who to represent them, and shall never be abridged of this right so long as this Union still stands. The following shall be the proposal rights of any and all Congressmen: * The right to propose legislation so long as it abides by and is under the Charter. * The right to propose a Stall of Progression, achievable by a Majority vote of the present Congress. This period shall continue until the person who called for it end it him/herself, or a majority vote of the Congress deems it unneeded. * The right to floor debate. Any Congressman who wishes to debate a subject may not be denied the rights to voice his or her opinion so long as the topic does not stray from the matter at hand. Each election will be every six months, and so shall be the term of the Congressman if elected to serve. If at any point a Congressman becomes inactive or steps down, a Nation may hold a vote within themselves to replace the lost individual. ARTICLE II Article II Provides for a Chancellor, who will serve as the Symbolic leader of the USN. The Chancellor may not ever force a Nation to agree to or do any service. The Chancellors sole power is to represent as the face of the USN, abiding by the rules of the Constitution. Article II serves to Establish the Cabinet of the Chancellor, The Deputy Chancellor, the Secretary of Defense, Secretary of State, and the powers vested in each. The Chancellor has the power to ratify laws into legal form based on his Signature on the document. Once passed into legal form, the citizenry of each nation must abide by it upon its ratification in each entity. Should a Nation choose not to ratify the law, a list must be kept for each law passed that states the Nations who failed to ratify the law, managed by the Chancellor. The Chancellor has the power to give the final order on all militaristic operations. The orders will then be carried out by the Secretary of Defense, in which he will present them to the Military. The Chancellor may have any and all rights to classified files upon his request. The Chancellor will be the acting face of the Union by which all will recognize him as the legal authority. The Chancellor may only enforce laws that have been confirmed passed into law. Laws that are now Archives or being voted upon by the Congress do not count as legal documents and therefore shall not be enforceable by the Chancellor. The Chancellor may only serve 4 terms in office, each comprising of a period of 6 months. The Chancellor is elected by the Congress. Only two Chancellors may declare Candidacy at a time, being from one political group. If a Chancellor chooses a running mate, the running mate will take office as Deputy Chancellor upon the Primary nominee’s victory. If no running mate is chosen, the loser of the two nominee’s will become the Deputy Chancellor. To become Chancellor, you must forfeit any position you may have held before unless you are the leader of a Nation. Any foreign citizen that happens to hold dual Citizenship may not hold the Position of Chancellor. The Chancellor may declare war for the USN based on a majority approval from Congress. The Cabinet of the Chancellor is an advisory body only. They hold no enforcement powers and may only advise the Chancellor on what to do in a situation. They are headed by a Chief Advisor, who may be accountable for operation the Chancellors work Schedule and pushing any agenda the Chancellor may have. The Deputy Chancellor may only see Classified files based on approval of both the Chancellor and the Secretary of Defense. The Deputy Chancellor acts as the primary backup if the Chancellor becomes incapacitated or otherwise taking a notified/unnotified absence. The Deputy Chancellor may not declare war for the USN. The Deputy Chancellor can serve unlimited terms. The Secretary of Defense may access classified files at his/her own discretion. They may always add on to them, but never under any circumstance remove information. The Secretary of Defense is charged with basic protection of the Union and its citizens. The Secretary of Defense may not declare war for the USN, but may advise the Chancellor on what course of action to take in such situation. The Secretary of Defense is appointed by the Chancellor and serves for life until he/she steps down. The Secretary of State is the Ambassador of the USN to the Nations residing within it, as well as the foreign nations residing outside of it. The Secretary of State may request permission for the USN to set up an embassy on foreign soil so long as the Chancellor approves. The Secretary of State is the Head Diplomat of the USN, with no other diplomatic power vested above him/her besides that of the Chancellor. ARTICLE III Article III Establishes the Judicial system in the USN. The Supreme Court may only call upon citizens that have broken USN law, and may not preside over the cases of individual nations. The Court may not call upon a person for breaking a law that is not enforced in that Nation. Any citizen who breaks the law in one Nation and is being held by another must be extradited by order of the Supreme Court. There may be only 3 Justices at a time, all serving for life. The original Justices must be appointed by the Chancellor, with the rest being accepted and put into power by the group of Justices. All court cases must be deliberated on by all 3 Justices, and opinion may not have any effect on the outcome of the Trial. All sentences must be carried out by the law and all trial outcomes must be decided by the current laws in effect. There shall never be any Ex Post Facto law trials. Failure to answer a summons to court will result in a Fine and the case proceeding to a verdict without your presence. Article IV The last Article, Article IV of the Constitution provides rules for how Leaders of a Nation may go about obtaining position in the USN. # A Leader may never hold a position in Congress unless he/she retires from the Leadership position before taking the seat. # A Leader may become Chancellor, Deputy Chancellor, Secretary of State, Secretary of Defense. # A Leader speaks for their Nation alone. # A Leader holds power in their own Nation as directed by the ruling power in that Nation. # The USN has no power to remove a leader from office. # A Leader may make the choice to remove their Nation from this document at any time provided they are endowed with the knowledge that the rights of the Charter no longer apply to them. # At any point a Leader retires from Leading a Nation, they must also retire from the position they held in the USN unless they wish to run for Congress on approval of their Nation.